Kate (aka me)
THis my (shimmering-wofie's) real life fursona Bio (I really don't really remember mush of it....but my "dad" hurting our family) appreciate She is mostly blonde but she has a white underbelly white toes light tan socks and a white tip tail. With a baymax tag. She has 1 blue eye (left) 1 turquoise eye (right). And wears pick glasses. She has 1 floppy 1 none floppy ears. Personality Bubbly and sweet but really grumpy and subbed nanda hardheaded and really sassy and snappy she's though and not afraid to show it and she will get mad at anyone who makes her upset she also shy and goffy and she has a huge heart-of-gold. But she my look sweet and kind, but she's a huge grump XD but is surprisingly she has a HUGE '''heart for little children she absolutely loves them. She will play with them and spoile them. He emotions are very wired first ill be happpy second im somewhere crying. I have a bit of autism. Trivia She is nice She is todlly basest off me She is a wolfXhusky She is all tomboy Her friend is Kailey(fursona) grate friend awesome story maker and her art is AWESOM!!!! And a amazing person!!!!! Her favorite movies and TV shows are how to train your dragon alpha and omgea Rio paw patrol big hiro 6 She is a mamas girl One of her bffs/sister is Mackie Im sceared of my dad for what he did to my mom I have a big bro My mom and dad are divorced I am single I love stuffed animals I love to draw If you hurt her friends or family you asking for it! She adopts 4 pups Once upon a time: Kate's pups She had a little sister named "Molly" but I never met her..... Ever since I've watched Jurassic world I've been a '''huge fan of it I love '''dinosuers I always carry a stuffed animals with me and its my suffed blue from "Jurassic world" I'm "14" years old I'm kind of blind and deaf She has depression She looks very mean but on the inside she has a heart of gold she loves big hero 6 it's her '''favorite '''movie in the world! She will have really bad melt downs Shes anti_social She really doesn't like candy She gets sick after eating sometimes Im bisexual, (but more into girls.) I believe in god She loves donuts She loves her mom and brother. She loves all her stuffed animals I have a bit of autism I have a bit of OCD She loves to listen to music. She plays with her friends alot She has a stuffed baymax! Her mom was a husky her dad was a wolf Her brother is just a husky.(we had same mom but different dads, and hes way older them me) She is very protective over her big brother, he Fears She is scared of bugs rats mice and heights and thigh spaces she's also scared of her father more then anything. (Looonnngg story) Friends Kailey (got permission) Her oc are so cool and her art style is ADORABLE! Mackie (got permission) her oc are amazing and her art is so cute! Sonic (got permission) he is a very kind friend, very sweet, and very awesome friend! Lorry (My True Fursona) she is a amazing friend awesome sis too!!! '''she loves making them! Crush *zips lips* jk none xD Story's by me Story's by others Clobe storys Song's by me Song's by others Gallery Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Heterochromia Category:Fursona Category:Bisexual Pups